ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 307 (14th January 1988)
Plot Michelle phones the hospital to make an urgent appointment with a consultant for an abortion, but is told she will have to go on a waiting list. Colin walks in on Pauline cleaning and offers her a drink and a chat. Dot notices Michelle seems down and talks to her about how her fortunes could change like hers did after Charlie walked out on her. Colin advises Pauline on helping Arthur to repay his loan. Lofty tells Ali, Dot and Sue about Michelle's pregnancy and all three are pleased for Lofty. Ashraf asks Dot if she thinks Arthur and Pauline are honest and reliable people, as he is searching for a potential new manager at the shop. Colin tells Pauline he thinks he needs to move away from the Square as he misses Barry and wants him to move back in with him. Barry expresses interest in renting out Ethel's old flat and talks to Dr Legg about it. Dr Legg says he will consider him. Dot visits Michelle and congratulates her on her pregnancy. Michelle is furious with Lofty for telling even more people. Willmott-Brown tells Arthur he thinks loans are a good thing as they help people discipline themselves. Dr Legg visits Colin to ask him if Barry was a reliable flatmate. Once Dr Legg has gone, Colin continues his drawings, all lonely. Michelle confronts Lofty over him spreading her pregnancy news further around the Square. Ashraf tells Arthur and Pauline he is considering them for the role of manager at the shop. Sharon phones the hospital to check up on Angie. She has had a little relapse but is in good hands. Sharon worries that Angie will die but Den reassure her she will not. Early the next morning, Michelle wakes. She heads downstairs and thinks to herself. Ali and Sue are woken up by Alan, who is having another party. Michelle visits Den and tells him she wants to abort her baby but cannot get an appointment for three weeks. Den says he will pay for her to have the abortion privately. Michelle says she will not tells Lofty about the abortion until after it has happened. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ashraf Karim - Aftab Sachak *Sufia Karim - Rani Singh Guest cast None Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, cellar, hallway and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar *Turpin Way Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'll go mad if I have this baby. I'll kill it! I'll kill myself.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes